marauders_universe_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dennis Fungwater
Professor Dennis Activus Elric Fungwater, O.M. (First Class)(b. 30 September, 1964) is a pure-blood wizard, the first son of Davis Fungwater and Hanna Fungwater (née Floria). Dennis and his family lived in the Godric's Hollow. Dennis began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1975 and was Sorted into Gryffindor house. He soon became best friends with fellow student Martin Sundas and later Lucy Pickwoad. Dennis was named in honour of his paternal grandfather; Activus Mira Fungwater. He's always taken this with great pride as his grandfather was an Auror and great wizard. Biography Early life (1964-1975) Bring born into a Pure-Blood family; Dennis has always known about magic since a young age. Being from a Pure-Blood family he has always had wealth but never let it go to his head. He was secluded and shy as a child, normally not playing with the other children and just watched them from afar. Hogwarts years (1975-1982) First Year During 1975 he got his Hogwarts acceptance letter and his life changed. He always knew he'd go to Hogwarts. Although it only now finally hit him that he truly was a wizard. His father gave Dennis a pet, a dragon. Lyth; She was a micro Red Ridgeback, hexed when born to stay the same size for life. During his first year at Hogwarts, Dennis showed early signs of being a masterful wizard. Being naturally skilled in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. He quickly became friends with a Hufflepuff, Martin Sundas. The two became known as trouble makers for walking around and finding secrets after hours. Second Year During Dennis's second year at Hogwarts he continued to excel in DADA and Potions, even beginning to pick up Herbology and Transfiguration. During this year he became close friends with fellow Gryffindor; Lucy Pickwoad. The two became very close, to the point Martin sometimes felt left out. During this year he also met and began to befriend a Ravenclaw; Marius Malcome. Third Year During his third year Dennis and Martin tried out for their house's Quidditch Teams. Dennis got through as a Chaser. He used his very own Nimbus 1700 Racing Broomstick. Later on in the year Dennis, Lucy, Martin and now Marius traveled into Hogsmeade together and explored the shops. It was this time when the gang met their first Death Eater. This Death Eater attacked them point blank with an intent to kill. Dennis used his skills in DADA and Dueling to fend off the attacker until Professors could aid him. Fourth Year In his Fourth Year Dennis and Martin had their first major Quidditch game against each other, the two friends showed signs of being aggressive towards each other. The end of the game resulted in Gryffindor winning, and the two friends reluctantly shaking hands after. Both too proud to forgive each other. It took two weeks for Lucy and Marius to re-unite the two friends and for them to go back to their old giggly selves. Getting told off for adventuring late at night once again. During their new late night adventures they were caught by Argus Filch and dragged to Dumbledore, Who let them off scot-free much to Filch's displeasure. The two laughed about their ordeal with Filch for weeks on end. After this year Martin and Dennis were closer than ever before. Fifth Year Dennis beginning his OWLs and gaining good marks in, DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology and Astronomy. His marks are as followed; Passed Exams DADA - Outstanding Charms - Outstanding Transfiguration - Exceeds Expectations Potions - Exceeds Expectations Herbology - Exceeds Expectations (Only by one mark) Astronomy - Exceeds Expectations (Only barley) History of Magic - Acceptable Failed Exams Ancient Runes - Poor Care of Magical Creatures - Poor Divination - Troll Arithmancy - Dreadful And at the end of the year he is informed his parents were killed by Death Eaters. He went to stay with Lucy Pickwoad and her family after this. Lucy helped Dennis through his depression. During his stay the two bonded exceptionally more, growing much closer to each other, one fateful night the two exchange a kiss. Sixth Year Upon coming back to Hogwarts lots has changed, Dennis's hyper nature has been replaced with a calmer and more secluded manor; this is most likely due to the death of his parents. Its also worth noting that He and Lucy Pickwoad are now officially a couple. Martin congratulated the two once he met them on the train, greeting Dennis with a hug and telling him if he wants to talk to someone about anything, that he'll be around. The two friends exchange a nod before Martin goes to another cabin with his Hufflepuff friends. Leaving Dennis and Lucy alone for the rest of the trip. Once lessons began some of the Professors commented on Dennis's new attitude, some even came to him to help him. All of which he told he was fine. After about three months Dennis began to lighten up and get back to his old personality. Slowly beginning to go out after hours with Martin to explore; yet again only to be caught by Filch. This time being given two weeks of detention each, both of them laughed through the endeavor and used to throw things at their new Potions Master, Snape. Much to Snape's hate. As the year progressed it came to Quidditch Season. During the first match of Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff, the game was going well until Martin and Dennis began to fight on their brooms. Before crashing to the ground, and beginning to have a full blown fight. Martin left the fight with a cut lip and a black eye. While Dennis left with a broken nose and split lip. The two where given 2 months of detention and suspended from Quidditch until next year. During their detention they began to cast small hexes and curses at each other, to the point they had to be placed into different rooms for detention. It was not until the end of the year when the two finally spoke to each other. And even then, it was just to say good bye. Seventh Year As Dennis began his final year, he knew things would be different. He as normal since his third year entered into Gryffindor Dueling Team, this year making Captain. His first duel was against the Hufflepuffs, and as tradition. The Captains dueled, Hufflepuff's captain, none other than Martin Sundas. Dennis's former best friend. The two at first kept it formal and played by the rules, until their rivalry got in the way once again. They began to jinx and hex each other and both ended up in the hospital wing. Later life (1982-Current) Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions Relationships Activus Fungwater Grace Fugnwater Davis Fungwater Hanna Fungwater Lucy Fungwater Aaron Fungwater Minerva Fungwater Martin Sundas Anna Whitby Matthias Gregory Alex Granger Matilde Darkmoon Trivia *It is mentioned in his Ministry of Magic records that Dennis is capable of an Animagus Transformation, although it should also be said that he never fully mastered it and only half transforms, thus never using it. He tried to become a Dragon. *The creator of Dennis Fungwater based the name on his nickname irl and his online name; DeanFungi. At home irl Dean is called Dennis for a joke, so he added this to the name Fungi, but transformed the name Fungwater. *Dennis was awarded with Order of Merlin; Third Class after the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998 due to his bravery and protecting students of the school. *The pictures of Dennis Fungwater are actually the actor Jared Leto, just fan drawings or pictures I edited slightly Quotes *"Start by doing what's necessary; then do what's possible; and suddenly you are doing the impossible" - Dennis to his children *"Martin, finally. Our final stand." - Dennis to Martin at The Battle of Hogwarts *"The name is Dennis Activus Fungwater; Order of Merlin Third Class, Ex Auror, Head of Gryffindor, Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Dueling Master and your worst goddamn enemy if you get on my wrong side." - Dennis to those who annoy him Category:Staff Characters Category:Professor Category:Gryffindor Category:Order of Merlin Category:MoM Employee